


One More Day (vid)

by Randym (PK_preservation_project)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_preservation_project/pseuds/Randym
Summary: When I heard this song, it reminded me of earlyVoyagerfanfic, where Harry wants desperately to get home, and Tom does not. There's nothing for Tom in the Alpha Quadrant, except a return to prison. Not to mention, he'd be separated from Harry.The song is sung by Robert Duncan McNeill.





	One More Day (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Leigh, the archivist: this vid was originally archived at [P/K All the Way](https://fanlore.org/wiki/P/K_All_the_Way) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [P/K All the Way’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/pkalltheway/profile).

[One More Day](https://vimeo.com/252253424) from [Randym](https://vimeo.com/user75173662) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
